


The Fairest

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: It was such a rare thing for him toask.





	The Fairest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/gifts).



"You're the fairest among women," Eugenides quipped, as if it wasn't insulting to say like that, as if it would mollify her.

It would have once. Irene shot him a brief glare—he wasn't worth more—and settled at her vanity to let down her hair.

The mirror showed her Eugenides' suddenly unreadable expression. He drew close almost frighteningly quickly and murmured, "May I?"

It was such a rare thing for him to _ask_ that she dropped her hands to the vanity and raised her brow in silent but skeptical permission.

His hand was gentle, almost unfeelable, against her hair, removing her headband with ease befitting a thief, then her earrings. His fingers lingered briefly in the fall of her hair before he lifted a brush one-handed, with the barest grimace of effort, and began to use it.

She almost took it from him. It was clearly no easy thing, even could he hold on with the stump of his missing hand. But she would not injure his pride further, though her maids would have pulled less on her scalp.

When he finished, he set the brush down but lingered.

"You are the fairest," he murmured reverently.

She believed him.


End file.
